Love and Honor: For All Time
by Disenchanted Romance
Summary: //Songfic/MCR: Helena// Kikyo left Sesshomaru to relive her destiny with her newfound love, Inuyasha. Not wishing to live another moment without her, he falls through the waters of sweet memories and decides to take her to their afterlife…


Finally, I got my first songfic done! I love this song so much, I had to write a story to it…Anyway, I hope you guys like it:D

For lyrics- Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics that are in /…/. They belong and are performed by My Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Love and Honor: For all Time**

**By: Disenchanted Romance**

It was a cold afternoon…A bit strange seeing that it was the first day of fall. It was the season when every tree loses its color and begins to fall into a deep slumber. The season when the critters of all kinds prepare for the unbearable frost…The season when every flower loses its bloom…

/Long ago/Just liked the hearse you die to get in again/We are/So far from you/

Sesshomaru sits under the shade of the park's tallest oak tree. The bench from which he sat on felt empty. It had then, came across him…He had always brought her there…

The waters of the nearby lake rippled from the breeze that moved swiftly to the view of the sunset. It was such a beautiful view, colors of ginger and scarlet blending into a pastel work of art in the sky. Of course, the sky's call for attention was no where near as beautiful as the maiden sent from the sky…

It was a late afternoon, in the same part from which the travesty occurred. It was underneath the same shade of the oak tree from where she uttered her heartbreaking words…

/Burning on/Just like the match you strike to incinerate/The lives of everyone you know/

Kikyo looked as lovely as ever. Her long locks of ebony always carrying the gentleness of her graceful movements. Her eyes carrying the un-blunted glimmer of pure hazel he adores. Her rosy lips curled into her well-known smile. For Sesshomaru, Kikyo had always been his beautiful delicate flower. However, that day, her lovely appearance had hinted his despairing destiny.

Once greeting each other from their usual tender kiss and warm embrace, they walked hand-in-hand through the park's gates (…and down their departing paths). Sesshomaru had noticed that Kikyo's grip was not as strong as its usual warm grasp. Why couldn't he have realized what would happen from that?

Their walk to their oak tree was silent. Usually, they would converse and laugh to their destination about how their day, so far, had been. Yet, her face carried a burden he was not yet aware. The dry tears of her remorse had kept her silent. What grief has fallen on his precious flower? They sat on the iron boards of the bench, which seemed to be frozen from the spring's intense breeze. Or was it the silence of death she had long hidden from him? It was the mask of death that would forever separate them.

Kikyo took Sesshomaru's hand into hers and gently spoke, "Sesshomaru, you know how much love I hold for you…So much affection, that no one on this Earth knows how grand it is."

Sesshomaru cupped her hand into his and replied, "Just as my love is for you as well. But, I presume this simple walk isn't just so we may exchange our vows…"

She looked away from his amber eyes and looked into the clear waters of the lake as she continued, "As usual, you are correct…It pains me to say this but…We need to separate."

Rage began to slowly build his wildfire, but not just anger but dominance as well. He oppressed his rage when he asked, "What for? What drove you to do this?"

Tears began to fall from her hazel eyes as she replied, "My heart…The very heart that once held my dearest deepest affections for you…Has now been granted to someone else. But rest assure my loyalty for you kept me away from him."

He released her hand that seemed to have grown red from his hard grasp. He stood up and faced the tree, not bearing to see the truth for himself. He sternly asked, "And who might this person be?"

She replied through her silent weeps, "Your brother, Inuyasha…"

The world seemed to have entered through an apocalypse when she sobbed her last words. It had to be him, out of all the other men in this world; it had to be his own flesh and blood. Yet, he felt like a fool for not noticing how they exchanged secret love letters through their glances when they met…Curse the day when he had introduced her to him and his entire family…Curse the day when he had fallen in love with Kikyo…

/And what's the worst you take/From every heart you break/ And like the blade you stain/Well I've been holding on tonight/

The day has now turned to the early sapphire night. The air was filled with laughter and conversations between some of the couples nearby him. He happened to hear s woman's voice he had known not too long ago…

Sesshomaru gazed across from where he sat and spotted Kikyo, cuddling beside Inuyasha. They sat underneath the nightly shade of an ash tree. He could slightly hear them conversing about their day underneath their breath…What a familiar conversation…He had once spoken to her with that familiar topic.

Not standing their unending laughter, Sesshomaru stood up and headed down the path out of his "hellhole". However, the tree had stopped him…The oak tree was carved with their names' symbols. How beautiful they were carved together…How beautiful it would have been if they had remained together…

His fingers traced down her symbols, visualizing his caresses touching her frail face. How he longed to look upon her eyes of pure brown…Be able to wrap his arms around her…Be able to kiss her rosy lips…

There is no point in reliving a past memory. If he had easily given her up that cruel day, then it would be just as easy to forget about her. But he can't…Her strong image is still engraved in his mind.

/What's the worst that I can say/Things are better if I stay/So long and goodnight/

He continued to walk down death's path, walking down the cracked rocks of grief. He arrived at the park's gates and noticed two familiar figures. But how did they arrive before him? Perhaps they departed when he was worshiping the dead engraved symbols.

Sesshomaru stepped out if the gates, but stopped when he heard Kikyo glorify his name.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't notice that you were here."

He turned around and noticed Inuyasha was gone. She was there, by herself, standing by the shroud of darkness that had befallen him.

He cruelly remarked, "Nor did I. Why did you come here?"

A familiar smile curled on her lips as she replied, "I was here with Inuyasha…," Her cheeks blushed, "He proposed to me…We are getting married in two months."

Marriage? That word had once crossed his mind before…He was going to ask her had in marriage, the day after the unknown tragedy. But now, the glass ring of unity is now shattered, jut as his soul is…

His thoughts diminished when he heard her say, "It would really make him happy…if you are his 'best man'. It would make me happy as well."

/And if you carry on this way/Things are better if I stay/So long and goodnight/

He glared at the ring around her finger and in a sharp cold tone he replied, "No."

She repeated, "'No'? Why?"

"I know what your and his intentions are," his voice grew with anger and despair, "The both of you wish to see me in more misery…More that what I am already in."

"That's not true!"

Sesshomaru glare at Kikyo, her eyes were flooded with tears. She continued through her sobs, "Despite our once lived romance, you are still part of my life…as well as his…It would truly bring me joy if you are there. Pleas, will you reconsider?"

At that moment, his mind went blank. If she was in so much pain, why not relieve her from it? He will make sure she shall never go through that rejection she had just went through…the same grief he once traveled.

Sesshomaru approached Kikyo and wiped her tears trailing down. In a half evil smirk, he said to her, "In that case…I will be there…on your special day."

Her eyes brightened as she doubtfully asked in her warm smile, "You will?"

Holding on to his evil smirk, he replied, "Yes. Know this Kikyo…I will always be there for you, Kikyo…Always."

She embraced him, uttering, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He embraced her back, as the last few tears fell from her uncertain joy. He embraced her in a tight tender warmth, trying to make it as everlasting as he could before the fatal tragedy.

/Came a time/When ever star falls/Brought you to tears again/We are the very hurt you sold/

He released her and asked, "Do you want a ride home? At this late hour, it would be foolish to leave you here walking alone."

She remarked, "It would be…I would like to, but if it is alright with you."

He smirked, "It would be my pleasure."

They walked to the parking lot and got inside the black car hidden by the shadow's hues. He started the car and drove out, into a few streets. Once noticing they had changed paths, she slightly began to panic.

They rode back to the streets, leading to the park and drove through the park's gates. Pedestrians jumped out of the speeding vehicle's path, as it raged through the green earth. At each deceasing second, the speed of the vehicle continued to increase.

Inside the vehicle, Kikyo nervously questioned, "What are you doing? Stop this before we get killed!"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked deep into her hazel eyes as he calmly explained, "It is only death, Kikyo, where we may live together."

They continued to speed up, leaving Kikyo with no other choice, but to stop him the only way she could. She pressed her lips on his, not knowing that Sesshomaru had already picked the final stop…

A loud shriek was heard, as well as the sound of broken glass. The car was fused with the tree's wounded bark. The glass' shards slit the delicate flesh of both passengers. The strength of their once beloved oak tree had caused their sudden death…

The kiss alone was not enough to suppress his rage. He wanted more. He wanted her full love. He wanted her to be with him forever. He wanted her with until their final days. The kiss' spell, in that moment, could not convince him to stop, for he thought it was only a decoy to stop their suicide. Yet, if he stop and heard her voice, he would have known that she had fallen in love him once more…

/Can you hear me/Are you near me/Can we pretend to leave and then/We'll meet again/When both our cars collide./

* * *

Well, (now that I pulled myself together ;D) I hope you liked reading it! Please review if you can, but no flames on neither the couple or lyrics/band please. Thanks!


End file.
